Missing
by abbyl
Summary: Luby, with all characters involved. Someone goes missing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N - None of this is based on season 12. If anything is similar it is coincidence, I have only seen the first couple of episodes.

**Missing.**

**Chapter One - Footsteps**

"For crying out loud Abby, where are you?" Carter muttered under his breath. He had been waiting for her to arrive at the restaurant for half an hour and was starting to get funny looks from the waiters. He had just returned from Africa, where he had left 11 years of service in the ER to return to. He was only back for 2 weeks, but was hoping to catch up with as many friends as possible. He and Abby had always had a complicated relationship, but they had worked through previous difficulties, and were now good friends. At one time in his life, Carter had thought that he would marry Abby, even bought a ring, but it just hadn't meant to be.

"Sir, did you want to use a phone to call someone?" A passing waiter enquired

"Uh, no its ok, I have my cell"

Carter stood up and went outside to the foyer. He dialled Abby's apartment first.

"Hi, you have reached the Lockhart-Kovac residence, please leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you"

That's right, Luka and Abby had become an item. Carter didn't know how, or when, but he had felt a small pang of jealousy towards Luka. However, Carter was in a relationship of his own, a fellow aid worker in Africa, Jane. It was early days, but he hoped it would be the dtart of something good.

Carter sighed anddecided to try the ER next, Abby's shift was supposed to have finished two hours ago, but anything could happen in that place.

"Hello, Emergency Department, Dr Lewis speaking"

"Susan, its Carter"

"Oh hey Carter! What's the matter, can't resist this place already!"

"No, I'm supposed to be meeting Abby for dinner, but she hasn't shown up. Is she still there?"

"No, she left about 2 hours ago, she was looking forward to it. Oh wait, here's Luka, I'll ask him if he's heard anything"

"Thanks Susan" Carter glanced down at his watch, 20:45, Abby was 45 minutes late, it was just not like her.

"Carter?"

"Oh hi Luka"

"Abby hasn't shown up?"

"No, have you heard from her?"

"No, not since she left the ER about 2 hours ago. I'm a bit worried"

"Yeah, me too, I tried your apartment, no answer. I'm going to take a drive around"

"I'll keep trying to contact her; she's probably having a clothing dilemma!"

"Ok, I'll let you know if I find her"

Luka hung up the phone. He was a bit concerned about this. Abby was not the type to just disappear, and she had been looking forward to tonight. It was not like her.

Earlier – 18:45pm

"Susan I'm off, can you let Luka know?" Abby yelled out to the blonde chief.

"Ok, take care Abby, say hi to Carter for me"

"I will"

Abby walked out of the ER doors and inhaled the crisp air. It was February and temperatures were lower than average. She walked along the pavement and heard footsteps behind her, getting faster and faster. She inhaled a deep breath, it was moments like these that made her nervous. Ever since she had been abducted from the ambulance bay, she had never felt comfortable when walking alone. Still, the restaurant was only a block away from the hospital, it wouldn't take that long.

"Abby, wait up!" Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luka" You scared me half to death" Abby turned around and smiled at him, a little nervous smile.

Luka noticed this and felt immediately bad for walking up behind her.

"I'm sorry honey, I just wanted to catch up with you before you left"

"I told Susan to let you know I'd left"

"I know, but I wanted to do this" Luka held her face between his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

Abby looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Luka, I'll try not to be too late"

"Make sure Carter drops you home, have a nice night"

Abby watched Luka's retreating body walk back to the ER. She sighed to herself and smiled. She carried on walking when she heard footsteps behind her again. She smiled to herself and wondered what Luka wanted this time. Only this time, it wasn't him.


	2. Where is she?

**Missing - Part Two**

**Chapter Two - Where is she?**

**21:00 pm**

Carter had been driving around for twenty minutes and there was still no sign of Abby. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit worried now. Abby was not the type of person who would just not turn up. And after her abduction, she had become extra cautious. He decided to head back to the ER to see if they had any news.

**Earlier – 18:45**

_Abby watched Luka's retreating body walk back to the ER. She sighed to herself and smiled. She carried on walking when she heard footsteps behind her again. She smiled to herself and wondered what Luka wanted this time._ _Only this time, it wasn't him._ Abby turned around and took a step backwards.

"Excuse me, do you have a light?" A man said, smiling.

Abby exhaled a shaky breath.

"Um, sure, hold on" She turned round to grab her bag from her back. She didn't feel comfortable stopping, but what was the worst that could happen? As she searched through her bag for the lighter, she felt a grip on her right arm.

"Ow! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Abby exclaimed.

"No time for explanations" the man snarled back. He grabbed Abby by both arms and dragged her up an alleyway where a parked car was waiting for them. He shoved her in the back seat and climbed in after her.

Abby tried to scream, but no sound came out. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. Her breathing was becoming harder and harder to accomplish. The car roared into life and moved away in the darkness_. "This can't_ _be happening again_" Abby thought to herself. She tried to reach across to the lock on the car door but the man grabbed her arm.

"Don't try anything funny lady, it won't do you any favours" He barked back at her.

"Why are you doing this" Abby managed to splutter out. At least last time she knew why she had been taken.

"Why do people normally abduct young ladies?" The man chuckled. Abby's throat began to tighten as the horror of the situation began to sink in. She could feel the world spinning around her, and was just able to see the tip of a syringe needle coming towards her. Then nothing.

**21:10**

Carter parked his car outside the ER and wandered in through the familiar doors. Memories floated around him as he looked around for a face he recognised. He had been away for 6 months, but it only felt like a day. He walked up to the desk and spotted Luka chatting to one of the nurses.

"Luka!" He yelled over the blare of the radio Jerry was dancing to.

Luka looked round and saw Carter standing at the desk, minus Abby.

"Hey Carter, did you find her?" Luka said as he strolled over.

"No, I was hoping she'd turned up here"

"I haven't heard anything from her. I'm worried Carter"

"It's too early to call the police" Carter said.

"Police? What are you two talking about?" Susan said as she walked up and gave Carter a hug.

"Abby didn't show up for dinner. No one has heard from her since she left" Luka sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably at home, asleep" Susan smiled.

"No, I phoned, and I drove over there, the lights were off, no-one was home" Carter replied.

"She can't have gone far" Susan said, unwilling to accept her best friend was missing.

"Isn't that what you thought when she was abducted Susan?" Luka snapped.

"Guys. This isn't helping Abby. We need to find her" Carter looked at Luka and Susan, and sighed to himself.

**Luka**

This cannot be happening. We have been a couple for three months now, but it feels like forever. She makes me so happy, and I love her so much. She can't be missing, we have to find her. I should have walked with her, I shouldn't have left her. It's all my fault.

**Carter**

Abby, where are you? I want those ER doors to open, and you to walk in cursing about the damn El train breaking down. But I know that's not going to happen, the world isn't that fair.

**Susan**

Oh Abby, I'm sorry. This can't happen to you again, it's not fair. You have been so happy for the last few months; everything has finally been going right for you. Please tell me you are asleep on the couch after forgetting your plans for tonight.

**Abby**

I'm swirling around in blackness. The world has turned to darkness, nothing is worth what I'm feeling right now. I'm in a room, it's so cold. I can hear voices in the distance, but I cannot see as my eyes have been covered. I can't speak, not because I have been taped, but because my throat feels swollen. I shiver, and my heart sinks as I hear footsteps coming towards me. Who knows what I have done to deserve this. My head is all fuzzy from the sedative I was given earlier. I cannot tell what time of day it is, or how long I have been missing. Missing again huh? Please let someone have noticed.


	3. Sobbing

**Missing - Part Three**

**Chapter Three - Sobbing**

The sun shone brightly in the room. Abby blinked open her eyes and it took a few moments to remember where she was. She was lying on a mattress on the stone cladded floor. The room was quite small, similar to a prison cell, and it was cold, so cold. Abby remembered the night before, when she had heard footsteps coming up behind her. The man who had abducted her had removed the blind covering her eyes and had ordered her to stand up. She had had difficulty in doing this as the sedative she had been givenhad still beenin her system. She had been led to this cell and the door had been locked behind her.

Abby sat up on the mattress and looked around at her surroundings. This was not an easy task as although her legs were not tied, her arms still were. The man had removed her jumper and she could see the vicious goose bumps gathering all over her arms. Abby still hadn't quite figured out why she was here. Last time she had been abducted to save the life of a gang banger. There had at least been a motive. This time all she had been told was "Why do people normally abduct young ladies". That statement had made her shiver. That statement normally indicated some sort of physical or sexual assault, but Abby had not been touched since she had been taken. The cream painted walls seemed to close in on her, and her head still throbbed from the sedative. Abby tried to get up from the mattress, to try and stretch her legs and get the circulation running through her body. Her first attempt was a bit wobbly, and she fell back down to the floor. Determination ran through Abby's body and she managed it on the third attempt. She walked towards the door and hesitated before trying the handle. Locked, of course. She placed her ear on the door in order to try and hear something, but silence greeted her. She paced around the room, and then heard the sound of somebody moving behind the door. She heard a key turning in the lock and looked up at the door. It creaked open slowly, and a man walked in carrying a tray of food.

The man placed the tray on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby asked, bravely.

"S'not for me to tell you miss" The man said. He was a different guy, Abby hadn't seen him before, but something told Abby that he wasn't like the others.

"Please, just tell me why I'm here, please" Abby pleaded with him. She even tried looking at him with her brown eyes.

"I really can't tell you anything, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? I've been abducted, locked in a room, and you're sorry?" Abby whispered, but with a hint of anger.

"Look, you'll find out soon enough, somebodys coming to see you, that's all I'll say"

"You idiot! What did you tell her that for?" A voice shouted from behind the guy.

"Yo Boss! We got ourselves a little traitor here"The voiceshouted again.

The man that had abducted Abbythe night beforestormed into her room.

"Is that right Kris?" He said to the man Abby had been trying to coax information out of.

"No, Harry, she wouldn't leave me alone, kept pestering me" Kris whimpered back.

"Well, if you can't handle a chick, you can't handle the rest of this situation" Harry pulled out a gun and shot Kris twice in the head.

"No!" Abby screamed, and dropped to the floor.

"Get that out of here Bob" Harry said to the other guy and pointed to Kris's body. Bob dragged the body out of the room.

"Hey, chick, calm down" Harry said to Abby who was sobbing on the floor.

Abby looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"You expect me to calm down when you've just blasted an innocent kid in the head. It wasn't his fault, what was he like eighteen?"

"Twenty. He broke the rules. No information. But now he's split half the story, would you like to know why you're here?"

"Whatever"

"We have had some trouble from someone you know. He owes us money, and the only way we would get it back was to take something he cared about"

"Who?"

"Guy named Eric, your brother I believe"

"Eric? No, you must have the wrong guy, he's not in Chicago" Abby replied, her heart pounding.

"Oh, he's definitely the right guy. Crazy guy, with a crazy mother. We already took care of her, he wouldn't listen to us then, lets hope he cares about you more than her"

"What……what did you do to Maggie?" Abby whispered.

"Lets just say she's not with us on this planet anymore, I mean in physical terms, not mental" Harry laughed.

"You killed her?"

"That's what I just said didn't I?"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Abby screamed and shouted.

"Hey! Calm down, calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you yet"

"You leave my brother out of this, I swear to God I'll kill you if you touch him" Abby was becoming hysterical.

"Alright lady, enoughs enough, time for a bit of peace" He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed it ferociously in Abby's leg. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't win this battle. Her eyes closed, and were full of horrible images.

**COUNTY COOK GENERAL HOSPITAL, CHICAGO**

Luka, Carter and Susan had waited until 11pm the night before, then had called the police. They had given a statement, and although the police said they could not do much before 24 hours had passed, they said they would start to look into Abbys disappearance. The trio had stayed in the staff room all night, waiting for news together, but no news had come. Now it was morning, and another day of tense waiting began.

Haleh walked into the staff room. She had been on all night and had just finished her shift.

"Guys, there's a police officer waiting by the desk. Wants to talk to you Dr Kovac, says it's important" Haleh said.

Luka got up from the couch where he had been sitting all night. He looked around the room, at Carter, then Susan and lastly Haleh. All wore the same expression, of tiredness, and worry.

"Thanks Haleh" Luka spoke softly, and exited the room.

"Officer?" Luka walked up the the policeman waiting by the desk.

"Mr Kovac, thank-you for coming. Is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

Luka's heart skipped a beat. It did not sound good.

"Is it Abby? Is she ok?"

"Sir, please, we need a room for this"

Luka looked around and saw Haleh coming out of the staff room.

"Sure, this way"

Luka led the officer into the staff room.

"Officer….."

"Grabble"

"Officer Grabble, this is Dr John Carter, and Dr Susan Lewis. They are both close acquaintances with Abby. I'd like them to be here"

"Sure. As you know we have been looking into the disappearance of Miss Abby Lockhart. This morning, officers in Minnesota discovered a body. It appears to be a Maggie Wyzinski, who we belive to be Miss Lockharts mother. We are not sure if the cases are related, but we found something else"

"What" Luka could barely speak.

" It was a note from whoever had killed Ms Wyzinski, stating that 'Eric should give himself up before his sister got involved"

"Oh my God, that's Abby's brother" Carter breathed out.

"We believe that Abby has been abducted by whoever did this to her mother, and whoever wants to get to Eric. I'm afraid that Abby is in serious danger, and we are co-ordinating our officers to try and find her as quickly as possible. We need somebody to appeal for Abby, and Mr Kovac, we would like you to do that"

"Of course, just find her, please"

"We are doing our best. I will arrange with the media for the appeal, and I will be in touch. In the meantime, we have stationed security here in the ER, and if you hear anything from Abby, you must let us know immediately. We will get her back"

The officer left the room and as the door shut, all that could be heard was the sound of sobbing. Sobbing for a friend, a colleague and a loved one.


	4. Dreaming

**Missing - Part 4**

**Chapter Four - Dreaming**

"_Abby, Abby, mums not waking up!" My little brother Eric has just run into my room. I look at the clock and its greennumbers flick and tell me its five minutes to midnight._

"_Quick Abby, she won't get up!" He shouts again_

"_Its okay Eric" I try to reassure him. He's only eight, he's never seen mum like this before. I usually get there first, to save him from seeing her like this. You see, I'm used to it. I'm the one who rubs mums back when she's sick, the one who picks her up from the floor when she's drunk. Eric still thinks she's the best mum in the world. And she can be, when she's not manic. She paints with us, and cooks. But he never sees the side of her that I do. The one that tries to overdose herself, or cut herself with a knife. Sometimes I have to sleep with her, so I know that she'll wake up in the morning. I get out of bed, tell Eric to stay in my room, and go and see mum. She's asleep on the kitchen floor. She's got blood running from her nose. She often gets nose bleeds. I shake her shoulders and her eyes flicker open._

"_Come on mum, let's get you to bed" I tell her_

"_Abby, I'm sorry, I love you Abby" She starts to cry. I get her to her feet, patch up her nose with a tissue, and put her to bed. I'm going to have to sleep with her tonight. _

_I walk back to my room. Eric is in my bed, crying._

"_Hey, Eric, mums fine, she fell over and banged her nose, just like you did last week. Do you remember?"_

_Eric gets his knee out of the bed and looks down at the big plaster on it._

"_Yeah, I remember. Is she really ok?"_

"_Yeah, she's fine, I'm gonna stay with her tonight. You can stay here ok?"_

"_Ok, I love you Abby"_

"_I love you too Eric"_

Abby jolted out of sleep. She had already woken up three times in the night dreaming of Maggie. She smiled to herself when she thought of the time when Maggie started running through the ER looking for her. She had been so embarrassed and had at first not admitted that Maggie was her mum. The smile slowly faded when she remembered Maggie was no longer alive. All those years of struggle were over. But that did not make it easy to live with. Abby wished she could just have five more minutes with Maggie, just to tell her that she didn't blame her for anything anymore, and to tell her that she was happy. She was happy with Luka, with her job, everything had been going right. But Abby land was not allowed to be happy for long. Now Maggie was dead, Eric was AWOL, and she was trapped. Her head was constantly fuzzy from the drugs they kept giving her. At least they had not hurt her….yet. Now Maggie had been killed, Abby knew it was only a matter of time. She heard footsteps coming towards her door and Harry walked in.

"Ok, you wanna make a phone call?"

"Who to?" Abby asked

"Someone who can help you get out of this mess by finding your brother" Harry grinned

"Luka, I want to call Luka" Abby replied

"Alright" Harry grabbed Abby by the arm and dragged her out of the room to the phone. Abby picked up the receiver and dialled her home number, praying that Luka would be there.

Luka lay on the couch. He hadn't slept for 2 days, not since Abby disappeared. He had felt pain before in his life, when his wife and children had been killed. But this was a different kind of pain. This was Abby. They had always had a spark, a connection. They had romanced before, and Luka grimaced when he thought of how it had ended that time. "_You're not that special, you're not that pretty" _Or something along those lines, Luka couldn't remember. All he knew was that he must have been mad to say those words to Abby. She was the most special thing in his life, the most special thing in his world. He groaned as the phone started to ring, knowing that it would be someone from the hospital, phoning to get an update. If only he could tell them something.

"_Hi, you have reached the Lockhart-Kovac residence. Please leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you"_

"Luka…..it's Abby. Please pick up"

Luka shot off the couch and ran to the phone.

"Abby"


	5. Hope

**Missing - Part Five**

**Chapter Five - Hope**

"_Hi, you have reached the Lockhart-Kovac residence. Please leave a message after the tone and we'll get back to you"_

"Luka…..it's Abby. Please pick up"

Luka shot off the couch and ran to the phone.

"Abby"

"Luka, I'm so glad you're there, Luka I need help, please, you've got to help me" Abby cried down the phone to Luka

"Abby, have they hurt you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, for now, I need you to find Eric"

Luka was just about to reply when he heard a scream.

"Abby! Abby!" Luka shouted

"You better do as the lady tells you" A mans voice came on the phone

"Let her go, you don't need her" Luka pleaded.

"We need her if we don't get her brother"

"Find him Luka! Please! Find him and keep him safe!" Luka could hear Abby screaming from a distance.

"Shut her up will you" The man shouted

"No! Leave her alone" Luka shouted back, but the phone went dead.

An hour later and Luka had finished talking to the police. Abby had sounded petrified on the phone, but had made it clear that he was to find Eric and protect him. Luka knew that Abby loved her brother, but to keep Eric safe would mean to put Abby in harms way. The police had tried to get a trace on the phone, but nothing had registered. They were back at square one. At least Luka knew that Abby was alive. For now.

Abby trembled as she thought about Luka. She hoped she wouldn't bring him into danger, but she knew he would follow her wishes and keep Eric safe. That's if he could find him. She had paid for shouting down the phone. She had once again been tied up and gagged. And her ribs felt sore where they had kicked her. At one stage through all this, Abby thought she might get out alive, now she wasn't so sure. She knew that these men were not afraid to hurt her, or anyone. They had killed Maggie, she was next in line.

**Minnesota 12.00pm**

Eric hovered around the bushes outside his mum's house. There had been a white tent in the garden for days, but Eric did not know what was going on. He heard a commotion, and then saw a stretcher being carried out of the tent. On top lay a body bag.

"Oh God NO!" Eric screamed. The policemen surrounding the house looked over and stated to run at him.

Eric stood still, feet planted into the ground.

"Sir, we need you to come with us"

"Is that my mum in there?" Eric pointed to the stretcher, which was now being loaded into an ambulance.

"Sir, are you Eric Wyzinski?"

"Yes"

"We need to talk" The officer said.

"What do you mean they've got Abby?" Eric shouted. He had been told about his mother's death, and the fact that Abby had disappeared.

"Sir, I know this is a difficult time for you, but we need you to stay calm, for Abby's sake. Do you know who may have taken her?"

Eric looked down at his feet.

"I think so. Three months ago, I was involved with a gang, delivering drugs to people. I made a few mistakes, and kept some drugs for myself to sell on privately. I needed money. They found out, and I've been on the run ever since"

"So this is about money?" One of the policemen asked.

"Yeah, about $30,000"

"You owed a lot of money Mr Wyzinski"

"Look, I have problems. I'm bi-polar, and I sometimes get a little out of control"

"Alright. Now we know we have a motive, do we know where we can find these people?"

"No, I never went to their houses. I know they are in Chicago, somewhere in the town, that's all. We have to find Abby. These people are dangerous"

"We may need your help with that. If you can supply us with names, we can try and track them down that way. If not, we may have to use you as bait, to lure them out"

"I'll do anything, just find my sister"

"Ok, names"

"Harry. Harry Mathers. He's the leader. He has two helpers, Bob Randall, and Kris Chiswick. There are a lot of them out there, but if anyone has Abby, that's who"

"Ok Sir, we are going to need to transfer you to Chicago. They are investigating your sister's disappearance there. Her boyfriend spoke to her yesterday and she says she is alright for now. But we need to move quickly. And Sir, I am very sorry about your mother"

"Can I see her?"

"We'll take you to the morgue, but then we'd like you to go to Chicago. Abby's boyfriend will put you up I'm sure"

"Ok, let's go"

**Chicago – 18.00**

Luka lay once again on the couch. When the phone started to ring he immediately jumped up to answer it, hoping that it would be Abby.

"Mr Kovac, Its Detective Grabble"

"Have you found her?"

"No, but we have found Eric. He's at the station, needs a place to stay"

"For sure. I'll come and get him"

Luka hung up the phone, and let himself smile. For the first time in days they had hope.


	6. Shots

**Missing – Part Six**

**Chapter Six - Shots**

Luka had driven to the police station as soon as he had received the phone call that Eric was there. He was pleased that Eric had been found, but was a little concerned about him staying at the apartment. He had rarely met Eric, and on those occasions, he had mostly been off his medication. Luka just hoped that Eric was stable at the moment. Well, as stable as one can be after losing a mother, and having a sister in danger. And then his thoughts slipped to Abby. He wondered what was happening to her, but he didn't want to think about anything nasty. He hoped they were just keeping her there as bait, to get to Eric. Luka could not stomach the thought of his Abby being hurt. He thought back to the time that her neighbour Brian had beaten her up. His heart had almost stopped beating when he had seen her face. But she had been so matter of fact about it, almost like it was the norm. But Abby's voice on the phone earlier had not been normal; it had been shaky and petrified. Luka sighed as he pulled up in the police station car park and prayed that this situation would soon come to an end. A good end.

**Abby's POV**

I'm back in this cell again. They haven't had any contact with me since I made the phone call to Luka. I hope that he manages to find Eric and keeps him safe. I don't even know if Eric is on his medication at the moment. I haven't spoken to him for such a long time. He has been off flying his plane, and he has been so happy. I know the news about mum will shatter him. I haven't been able to grieve for her yet, but I'm desperate to. But I cannot show these men that I am afraid, that I am upset. That way they will win. And I cannot let them win this battle. They have taken half my family away; they are not having the other half. Oh how I wish I had Luka's strong arms around me right now. Just thinking of him gives me great comfort.

**Luka's POV**

I am now back at my apartment with Eric. He seems to be stable enough, although understandably he is very upset. I have done my best to comfort him, but I need comfort myself. I have lost loved ones before, I have explained that to him, but that was over in a second. This could go on for days. The police officer explained the situation and why Eric was involved. So much of me wants to make him hurt for what is happening to Abby, but I know he is hurting so much already. If only he hadn't been so stupid, so greedy, none of us would be in this mess.

**Eric's POV**

I am at Luka's apartment now. The atmosphere is a bit tense. He doesn't know what to say to me, and I don't know how to even begin to explain my actions. So, I have just gone to bed. I can't stop picturing Abby's face in my head. She looks so innocent, and she doesn't deserve this. No one does. And it's my entire fault. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself. Ever.

The next morning, Luka received a phone call from the police officer in charge of the investigation.

"Good morning Mr Kovac, Officer Grabble here"

"Good morning. Any news?" Luka hoped and prayed.

"Not yet Sir. But we have managed to trace the address of the people that Mr Wyzinski gave us. We are going to go over there today, and hope that we might find some clues"

"Can I come?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. We have to be careful, as if they are still hiding there, we do not want to make them move locations"

"I understand. Please, just find her"

"We will do our very best Sir. We are leaving now; you will be the first to know if we find something"

"Thank-you officer"

Officer Grabble hung up the phone and sighed. He hated cases like these. He stopped to stare at the photo that Luka had given him of Abby. She was laughing. She looked so happy in that photo, and Luka obviously had great affection for her. Just that alone made him want to find her as soon as possible. He knew how these cases could end, and he did not want that.

**Downtown Chicago – Harry's Place**

"Harry! Harry!" Bob shouted running towards him.

"What now Bob?" Harry snarled. He was trying to have a cigar in peace.

"We gotta move. The police are in town, they're onto us"

"What! How?"

"I don't know Boss, but we've got to leave now"

"Who told you?"

"Johnno Biggs" Bob replied

Harry jumped up at the sound of that name. He knew it was genuine. He walked towards Abby's cell and unlocked the door.

"Alright, get up now!"

Abby had trouble as her hands had been retied. She couldn't see or speak as she had her eyes covered and her mouth gagged. Harry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Ok, listen carefully. I'm gonna take off your ties, you make one move or one sound, and you'll go the same way as your mother. Understand?"

Abby nodded slowly.

"Alright then" Harry said as he began to untie Abby. Once she was free, he told her that they had to move.

"Where to? Why?" Abby asked.

"You had to do it didn't you. You had to speak. Did you not hear what I said?" Harry shouted at a trembling Abby. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Abby.

Bob walked in the room and shouted.

"NO!"

But it was too late, a gun shot rung out.

Reviews please! 


	7. Lots of time, lots of love

**Missing - Part Seven**

**Chapter Seven - Lots of time, lots of love**

_"You had to do it didn't you. You had to speak. Did you not hear what I said?" Harry shouted at a trembling Abby. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Abby._

_Bob walked in the room and shouted._

_"NO!"_

_But it was too late, a gun shot rung out._

Abby fell to the floor and sobbed. Harry lay next to her bleeding profusely from a single gun shot to the head. She looked up and saw a police officer looking down at her.

"Are you Abby Lockhart?" Officer Grabble asked. He knew it was, but he had to check.

"Yes" Abby choked out, shaking violently.

Officer Grabble crouched down next to Abby and placed his arm around her shaking shoulders. She flinched as he did that.

"It's ok Abby, you're safe now. We need to get you checked over at the hospital; we're just waiting for the paramedics to arrive ok?"

Abby nodded. She couldn't find the words to say anything, she was in shock.

The paramedics arrived shortly after and loaded Abby into the ambulance. Her physical state was not too bad, bruising to the ribs, and perhaps a fractured rib or two, but it was her mental state that was worrying. Abby had not spoken since the one word answer to Officer Grabble, confirming her identity.

"Ok Abby, we are nearly at County General. The police have phoned Dr Kovac, he is on his way" Mike, the paramedic said.

Abby just looked straight ahead, her eyes glazed with tears, tears that were not allowed to fall.

**Luka's POV**

I can't believe it, they have found her. I got the phone call about ten minutes ago, and I am on my way to the hospital now. All they have told me is that she is ok, I don't know what that means, but I am just relieved my sweetheart is alive. Eric was desperate to come to the hospital, but I have told him to stay at the apartment until I know Abby's condition. She doesn't need people crowding her. I run into the ER and see Susan standing, waiting.

"Hey Susan! Has she arrived yet?"

"Not yet Luka. They have just radioed in, two minutes" Susan replied.

The two minutes dragged by until at last the flashing lights could be seen outside in the bay. Luka and Susan both rushed out to greet them, and to be reunited with Abby. Mike opened the door and Luka stepped into the ambulance.

"She hasn't said a word throughout the whole journey" Mike said to Luka

Luka sits next to Abby, who is still staring straight ahead.

"Abby, can you hear me, its Luka. You're safe now, I love you"

Abby looked around at Luka and collapsed into his arms, sobbing furiously. Luka scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the ER. Susan guided the way to Exam one, and they lay Abby on the bed.

"Abby, honey, we need to check you over ok? Are you hurting anywhere?" Susan asked.

Abby could not speak, all she could do was cry.

"Ok, Abby, honey, don't worry about a thing, you're gonna be fine" Luka said.

"Alright, we need to start a saline drip, and keep an eye on her observations, I think she may be going into shock" Susan said.

Luka started an IV line and put some oxygen on Abby.

"Susan, can you do me a favour, can you phone my apartment and tell Eric that she's ok. I don't want to leave her" Luka whispered after a few minutes, as Abby had started to calm down and drop off to sleep.

"Sure, if you need me, let me know"

Susan left the room, and looked back to see Luka holding Abby's hand in his and whispering comforting words to her. Susan smiled, and walked off to phone Eric.

**Luka's POV**

I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Abby seems in quite good shape, although mentally, I'm not sure how badly she is going to be affected. She will need lots of time and lots of love, and she will get it. I love you Abby Lockhart, and I want to be with you forever.

Reviews please!


	8. Long Road Ahead

**Missing - Part Eight**

**A/N - Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm greedy though, so I want more! This chapter is only a small one, sorry!**

**Chapter Eight - Long Road Ahead**

**Luka's POV**

I stayed the whole night with Abby. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming out. I couldn't calm her down and we had to sedate her. She looks so peaceful now, her breathing is calm, and her face looks content. I know it is the result of the sedative, but I know one day Abby will recover. She is strong, stronger than most people. After her abduction, she just walked straight back into the ER a week later, and got back to work. I don't think I could have done that. She will bounce back, and I will help her every step of the way.

**Abby's POV**

He thinks I'm asleep, he thinks I'm calm, but I'm not so sure. Yes, my eyes are closed, and my body feels relaxed, but my head is swirling. It is full of images of blood, and guns, and my mother. It feels surreal, like it has happened to somebody else. I am living somebody else's nightmare. But then I remember. I remember the shooting, the killing, the murdering. This will haunt me forever and I'm not sure how to deal with it. I cannot do my usual Abby coping mechanism this time. I cannot shut myself off from it. Because it is too close to my heart this time.

Luka was continuing to stare at Abby when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Abby, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. Tired" Abby's face showed no emotion, and Luka made a note of that. At least she was talking, for now.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry. I would like some water though please"

"Here" Luka said, handing her a cup.

Abby gulped it down. It felt so refreshing; she hadn't drunk for a long time.

"We gave you a sedative to help you sleep last night. You looked peaceful"

"I know. I wish it had of worked"

"I thought you slept?"

"I did, sort of. But I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. And I kept seeing my mums face. Oh God, Luka, did you find Eric!"

"Eric's fine. The police found him; he's been staying at our apartment. He wants to come and see you today. I thought you'd probably be discharged, so I said I'd ring him"

"Oh thank-you Luka. Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you" Abby said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. That's what I'm here for. When you're ready Abby, you can tell me everything. I want to help you get through this"

"I'm not sure I will get over it. I mean, my mums dead Luka, how do I get over that?"

"I didn't say over, you never get over it. But you find a way to cope, and you will. Believe me, I know. But I want you to promise that you will talk to me, that you won't ignore it"

"I will Luka. I promise"

Luka took Abby in his arms, and held her as she sobbed. They had a long road ahead of them, but they would make it. They had to.


	9. I Love You

**Missing - Part Nine**

**A/N - I love the reviews, thanks everyone...but i want more!**

**Chapter Nine - I Love You**

It had been two days since Abby had been found. She was back at home with Luka now. Susan had discharged her the day after she had been found. Physically, Abby was in good shape. She had two fractured ribs, but nothing but rest and her arm in a sling would cure that. And she wanted to be at home. She wanted to see all her familiar belongings, everything that normally made her feel calm. But this time it wasn't helping. Abby was too jittery, too scared to enjoy being at home. Eric had stayed the first night, but decided to go back to Minnesota to start the funeral arrangements as Abby was in no fit state to even contemplate that task. It would be a while before Maggie's body would be released, as the police had to investigate it thoroughly.

Luka was worried about Abby. Not just about her mental state, but what he could do to help. He had been in contact with a therapist, at Abby's request. The same therapist who had helped her through her last abduction. Luka knew it was a good sign that Abby had identified the fact that she needed help. It was a step forward in that respect. But their relationship had taken two steps backwards. Abby wasn't comfortable with close contact, and so Luka had been sleeping on the couch. It did not bother him, but he wanted to protect Abby. He wanted to help her, and wrap his arms around her, to never let her go. But she wouldn't allow it. Every time he went to caress her, to kiss her, to show her he loved her, she flinched. For this reason, Luka was so mad with the people who had done this to her. They had been having such a good time before this had happened.

Luka remembered their first date. They had gone out for dinner after a particularly bad shift at work where they had lost a mother and her baby. Abby had been extremely cut up about it, she felt that she could have done more to save them. But, that was emergency medicine for you. Whilst sometimes you could do amazing things, other times, no amount of experience or knowledge could help you. Luka had suggested they eat together as they had not had time to have a break at work. Abby had at first declined, using her usual 'I'm Abby, I'm tough, I can manage on my own' attitude. But that did not work on Luka and she found herself eating spaghetti across a table from Luka. They had laughed so much that night, and had both realised what they had been missing. Both thought they wanted a good friendship, but by the third date they were having 'fun' in the bedroom. And their relationship grew from there.

The phone started to ring at the Kovac-Lockhart apartment.

Luka yawned as he walked over to the phone; he hadn't slept much for worrying.

"Hello" he said in his gruff tone.

"Hey Luka, its Carter. I just wanted to see how Abby was"

Carter had been great. Luka and he had shared a special bond since their time in the Congo together, and of course Carter and Abby had their history. Carter still loved Abby, but he couldn't define the difference between love for a friend, and love for Abby. But he was happy with his partner in Africa, and he just wanted to be a support for Abby.

"Yeah, she's sleeping at the moment. She woke up once screaming last night, but the sleeping tablets are helping. She has an appointment to see her therapist tomorrow afternoon"

"Do you think I could come over and see her?"

"I think she would like that. Susan is coming over at three, why don't you come together? I will warn you that she is very frightened of men at the moment"

"I understand. I'll phone Susan, and I'll see you later"

"Ok, bye Carter"

Luka hung up the phone and sighed. He wanted to click his fingers and make everything alright again. But he had to be patient, although this was not his forte. At the sound of stirring in the bedroom, he walked in to see Abby sitting up in bed.

"Hey Abby, how are you?"

"Uh, Ok, I slept better"

"Carter just phoned. He's popping over with Susan later. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I would like to see them. Luka, I want to apologise"

"What on earth for?"

"For treating you like this. I can't explain it; I want to be close to you, but my body freezes every time you get too close. I would rather die, than to not be able to hug you again" A single tear started to fall down Abby's cheek.

"Oh Abby, you don't need to worry about that. It is hard, of course I want to be able to comfort you, but it's ok. I understand, and we'll just take it one step at a time"

"Luka, will you hold me?"

"Are you sure?"

Abby nodded. She looked so fragile to Luka. He moved over to the bed and sat next to Abby. He put his arm around her, careful not to hurt her, and held her close. Abby tensed up at first, but began to relax. She looked up at Luka for the first time since the abduction, and said "I love you".

Luka smiled, kissed her head and simply said "I love you too"


End file.
